The present invention relates to drug delivery systems and, more particularly, to a system and device operable to vaporize a target liquid or combust a target substance in a chamber that is configured for wireless connection to a power source. As any user of nebulizer or smoke generating systems known in the art will attest, a constant annoyance is dealing with electrical wires that limit the portability and convenience of using the system.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is a wireless system and device that converts the physical state of a target medicinal substance and provides a user with the ability to inhale a resulting vapor or smoke from a chamber that wirelessly connects to a power source.